1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devies for processing x-ray film and more particularly, to a device for the automatic processing of dental x-ray film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been developed for the automatic processing of dental x-ray film. Typically, such devices have a series of tanks containing developer, fixer and water wash and a means for automatically transporting the film from one tank to another. The film transport means has typically been complicated and therefore subject to jamming and malfunction. One such device depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,525, issued May 6, 1975 to Ernst Zwettler, depicts a device for transferring film from one tank to another along a comlicated rising the falling path. A large number of wheels, gears, levers and other moving parts are required to successfully transport the film from the entry port to the exit port.
There is therefore an unfilled need for an automatic dental x-ray film processing device which has few moving parts such that maintenance is simplified and the danger of malfunction and jamming is kept to a minimum.